New Place, new life, new opportunities
by Stifler1
Summary: Jack Hansen is a 16 year old boy from Europe who has been on the run after a serious crime against some of his old schoolmates who did many crimes and got away with it by blaming others, the only reason he hasn't been arrested is because he sneaked on board a containership a few hours after running away from the school, after a few days on the s... full summary inside. M for later
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

* * *

Summary: Jack Hansen is a 16 year old boy from Europe who has been on the run after a serious crime against some of his old schoolmates who did many crimes and got away with it by blaming others, the only reason he hasn't been arrested is because he sneaked on board a containership a few hours after running away from the school, after a few days on the ship he is discovered but it turned out that the ship is smuggling drugs and the Captain recognized him from the news, after 17 months he is dropped off in America, what awaits Jack in America? Will he take a new identity and start a new simple life with High school, a hot girlfriend, a silly job and try to put his past behind him… or will his need for money drag him into a life of drugs, guns, running from the cops and work for the local dealers… or both.

* * *

[San Francisco, March 5th, 01:24 AM]

Jack Hansen walked off the containership Platypus, his sports bag over his shoulder, a cap and a hoodie to hide his face, he had finally come to America and had about a thousand dollars in his pocket, he had spent one and a half year onboard the Platypus and had only touched land when he helped buying more supplies to the ship's crew.

When he had walked onto Platypus for the first time he had been a 14 year old boy, 5 feet tall and thin arms and legs with golden brown short hair, now he was 16 and had gotten some muscles and was 5.7 feet tall and his hair went down to his shoulders and had been dyed black, he was wearing some old jeans, a grey t-shirt, a brown jacket.

After walking for about an hour he found North beach library, he saw a fence and a playground on the other side of the fence.

Jack crawled over the fence and found a sheltered place in the corner of the library that was hard to spot from outside the fence and decided to try get some sleep, Jack pulled a blanket out of his bag andlay down on the sand that filled the playground and pulled the blanket over him.

He didn't need the blanket to keep him warm since the night was hot enough so that you should think it was afternoon.

* * *

[Two day later, Vallejo St, 16:53 PM]

Jack had rented a room that didn't look very nice, the walls had holes, the place smelled like beer and cigarettes and some of the other who lived at the place was obviously pushers and criminals, the only four people who lived in the whole building (and wasn't criminals) was an mean old lady named Agnes who owned the place and only cared about the money that the renters could pay, the other four was a father and his two daughters.

The father was nearly always drinking alcohol, the oldest daughter was named Katie and had been very surprised to see someone of her own age rent a room, the younger daughter was named Brittany and was about seven years old.

Katie and Brittany had visited him shortly after he moved in to welcome him, and now it was only Katie who was with him, trying to find out if he was good or bad company, and if she could trust him.

Katie had green eyes, black painted nails, blond hair that went down to her butt, pale skin, small curves and was wearing a red sweater and blue jeans, in short she was very attractive but also very dangerous since most of the guys who lived in the building had gotten several kicks in the nuts when they became too stupid and was a master in kickboxing.

"So where are you from?", asked Katie as she sat down on an old couch that he slept on.

"My family is from a small country in Europe, we moved here when I was 4, ran away from them last month and now I'm here", said Jack, when jack had become a criminal he wasn't very good at English but on Platypus the Captain's right hand had taught him the language and a lot of other stuff, the first time they had docked in America Jack would have been too easy to recognize so he had to spend a whole year before they came to San Francisco again, but when he came to San Francisco the mafia boss had offered him a new identity and a face operation for all his work on the ship.

"Oh… sorry", said Katie looking away.

"But things are nice here… in its own way", said Jack and the next second the neighbor turned on her stereo on full power.

"Is that bitch deaf or something?", asked Jack irritated.

"No, she just turns it on when she has customers… she's a drug dealer by the way", said Katie annoyed with the loud music.

"How long does those deals usually goes on?", asked Jack.

"An hour, she has many customers… wanna go somewhere more quiet?", asked Katie hoping to take him somewhere where she knew young offenders liked to hang out.

Katie had four steps to find out if people were the criminal type or not, the first step was to take them somewhere where criminals liked to hang out, for example Bender's grill and bar two streets away.

"Why not", said Jack and got up and followed Katie and locked the door.

"So… do you know Bender's grill?", asked Katie as they exit the building.

"No, but you could show me or do you know other places?", asked Jack.

"They have good rips", said Katie knowing that the next part of the test would have to wait until they got there.

* * *

Don't know why I made this, the idea just popped up while I was shooting cops in GTA 4.

No flames please.


	2. A job?

I own nothing.

* * *

[March 7th, Union St, 17:27 PM]

Jack and Katie were sitting at a table and waited for their order.

Bender's grill and bar was a small place with two windows, one on each side of the door, there was a bar where an old man about 50 with long grey beard and a man who seemed to be between 30-40 who had short black hair and was smoking a cigar, both were drinking one beer after another while talking about business.

Two tables from him was three other teenagers, two brunette girls dressed as cheerleaders leaning up a dark haired boy wearing a sports jacket and all three of them was obviously planning to get drunk.

Jack and Katie sat in the back of the room where dealers and gang members usually planned what to do, such as robberies, opponents to take out or kidnappings and other stuff, but of course Jack didn't know that.

"So are you going to get a job or something?", asked Katie trying to start a conversation.

"Maybe… depends on what kind of job you mean", said Jack and secretly eyed her through his long hair.

"What do you mean with that?", asked Katie suspiciously.

"That I'm not going to dress up like a sandwich or a chicken and tell people about food", said Jack causing Katie to laugh.

"Already… tried that… it sucks", said Katie between laughs after a moment.

"Already tried what Kicky?", asked a strange fair boy with blue jeans and a t-shirt about two sizes too large, who had just entered the room.

"Hey Joey, just about the chicken job", said Katie and moved so Joey could sit down.

As Joey sat down he noticed Jack.

"Who's this guy?", asked Jack and lit a cigarette.

"This is Jack, he moved in beside Bertha yesterday", said Katie.

"Ah so now you are on a date", said Joey jokingly.

"No, we went here because Bertha has customers", said Katie.

"Oh", said Joey knowing about Bertha.

"Anyway, we got a job Katie, Steve Hills, C.J", said Joey.

"What's C.J?", asked Jack curiously.

"Just a job to 100$ man", said Joey and then sniffed some coke as the food came.

"Joey you know that I don't appreciate that here", said the owner and placed two beers beside the plates and went back to the bar to get a beer to Joey.

"Thanks Roman", said Katie.

"Anyway, there is some idiot who think he can just steal his car and dump it into the sea and get away with it", said Joey not noticing Katie's panicked expression, but to her surprise and relief Jack just nodded in understanding.

"So who is your employer?", asked Jack.

"Lenny Michaels", said Joey.

"Who?", asked Jack.

"Wh-who? He owns the streets man, but now some asshole thinks he can take control, so we have to send him a message… wanna join?", asked Joey.

"I don't know… I could use some cash", admitted Jack.

"Even if it means getting your hands dirty?", asked Joey.

Katie was tempted to knock out Joey who NEVER knew when to shut up.

"My hands has been dirty for a long time so it wouldn't really matter that much with one 'job'", said Jack.

"Awesome, done anything in 'borrowing' some cars before?", asked Joey and took a sip of his beer.

"It's… complicated", said Jack as he saw Katie mumbling something as she pulled a stun gun out and gave Joey a shot in the side.

Joey jumped startled and then fell to the floor.

"What was that for?", asked Joey.

"Because you talk too much you dumbass", said Katie angrily.

"Anyway, this Steve thinks he has a lot of people and now he think he can just take over the streets, I was trying to find out if you could be trusted since I get extra payment for finding new guys but dumbass here just ruined it, but… it seems that you already got some dirt on your hands, but this Steve is threatening to start a gang war so we need to take him down before that", said Katie.

"Think this Michaels got something I could handle?", asked Jack.

"We could take you to him so he could inspect you, he don't give jobs to anyone without meeting them first… after eating", said Katie.

"Fine", said Jack and got suspicious about the whole situation right now.

* * *

[Bay St, 18:42 PM, Michaels's house]

Joey drove towards a lone villa where loud music was heard.

Jack sat on the backseat beside Katie who had told him about this Michaels.

"Were here man", said Joey and stopped the car.

"Looks like he has a party going", said Katie as she, Joey and Jack exit the car and walked towards the house.

"Ok Jack, when you meet him watch your mouth, if he ask you any questions just give him short answers and if there is a brown skinned girl named Cree don't look at her for too long or he might think you are after her", said Katie as they entered.

The outside of the house looked pretty normal but the inside had several pictures of naked models and German shepherd dogs, there was full of people between 20-40 but there was also about seven who looked like they still went to high school.

A red haired girl (who was OBVIOUSLY drunk) with tight shorts and an open shirt that allowed everybody to see her bra came up to Joey and started making out with him as he grabbed her ass.

"OH GREAT", said Katie annoyed.

"What now?", asked Jack.

"When those two start on that it is impossible to get them to do anything", said Katie and poined at the redhead and Joey.

"Ohh", said Jack and looked at the two.

Katie walked towards a corner where man, about 30, fair skin, black short hair and a scar on the left cheek, sat with two men and was talking about something, when the man saw Katie he waved her over and Jack followed, as soon one of the two men, who was Asian and a little fat, saw Jack he froze and stared wide eyed at him.

"There you are, who is that guy, and where is Joey?", asked the man who Jack assumed was this Michaels.

"This is jack, he moved into the building I live in and about Joey I only have to say Alice", said Katie and two of the three men nodded in understanding.

"Listen, if Joey can't do any work tonight because of his girlfriend then you have to work with your friend behind you", said Michaels.

Before Katie could say anything.

"How much?", asked Jack.

Michaels stared at Jack for a moment.

"100$"

"What is the job actually?", asked Katie.

The Asian pulled out two small handguns from somewhere under the table.

"Drive to California St, Huntington park, there is a car that you are going to take and bring to this address", said Michaels and handed Katie an envelope.

"How do we know what car it is?", asked Katie.

"You'll find out about that in the envelope along with address, take these guns just in case", said Michaels and pushed the two guns towards Katie, "and remember… if something goes wrong… your sister pays".

Katie's fists clenched after he said that but eventually she just turned around and dragged Jack along as she handed him a gun.

"Let's get going", muttered Katie through gritted teeth.

* * *

Don't know why I made this, the idea just popped up while I was shooting cops in GTA 4.

Yes, Joey is an idiot.

No flames please.


	3. Job offer

I own nothing.

* * *

[March 7th, 19:03, California St, Huntington park]

Jack and Katie were sitting in an old Fiesta that Michaels had gotten ready for the job.

Jack opened the envelope and found some papers and a picture of a silver Toyota tundra.

"Can you see this car?", asked Jack and shoved Katie the picture.

"Hm… there, beside the big tree over there", said Katie pointing towards the nearest building where the Toyota was parked beside a large tree, there was one guy who was sitting on the hood with a cigarette and a beer and was talking into his phone.

"Who are going to take him out?", asked Katie.

"Does that even matter?", asked Jack.

"Then you do it… oh by the way… here", said Katie and handed him a silencer.

"You drive", said Jack and screwed the silencer on.

"Ok, let's go", said Katie and opened the door and stepped out.

Jack stepped out of the car and walked towards the Toyota and then felt Katie grab his left hand.

"So we look like a couple on a date, less suspicious", whispered Katie as they walked towards the Toyota.

"Oh", muttered Jack and had his right hand in his pocket and was ready to take out the gun.

"Yeah man that bitch just can't shut up, yesterday she wanted me to turn off my music because it disturbed her meditation… she's Japanese… she belongs to a mental hospital or something", said the guy who sat on the car.

The guy saw Jack and Katie walk in front of the Toyota.

"Remember to use protection", said the guy jokingly and then saw Jack take a gun out of his pocket and was shot in the head.

The guy fell to the ground as his beer and phone was still in his hands.

Katie ran to the driver's seat after finding the keys from the now dead guy.

"What are you doing?", asked Katie when she saw Jack throw something onto the guy's body.

"He don't need these anymore", said Jack and held up some cash.

"We has to get out of here before somebody comes by", said Katie in a hurry.

They got the doors unlocked and Katie drove speed off in seconds.

"So where are we going with this?", asked Katie after about ten minutes.

Jack pulled the paper out of his pocket and looked at it.

"The Howard St hangout", said Jack.

"Alright… nice shot by the way", said Katie.

"Thanks… what Michaels mean about your sister was going to pay?", asked Jack.

"That… i… don't want to talk about it", muttered Katie.

Jack saw the expression on her face and decided not to ask anymore.

After about forty minutes they arrived at an auto shop.

"So what now?", asked Jack.

"Now we call Cheng and wait for him here", said Katie and dialed a number.

After she had called Cheng she grabbed a soda from a fridge and threw one to Jack.

"So how long does it usually take for him to get here?", asked Jack and sat down on an old couch.

"Depends on how far he has to drive and where he is at the moment but he is on his way", said Katie.

"Ok, how often does he have a job for you and Joey?", asked Jack.

"Once or twice a week, he pay us even through it isn't much", said Katie.

"How much would you have demanded from Michaels?", asked Jack.

"I don't know… 1000$, but then again it is always Ryan who gives us the jobs, Michaels just gives orders from the shadows", said Katie.

"So… it wasn't Michaels's house where we left Joey?", asked Jack confused.

"No, Michaels lives near us but I don't know where", said Katie.

"Hm… 100$ for stealing a car and taking out the one guarding it does sound a lot more worth", admitted Jack.

* * *

[One hour later, Howard St]

Cheng (the Asian who had given Jack his gun) was looking at the car that was parked in the garage.

"Is that blood?", asked Cheng and pointed towards some blood strains on the windshield.

"There was an idiot who was guarding it, so we had to take him out", said Jack before Katie could get a word out.

"Is that true Katie?", asked Cheng.

"Yes, there was a guy, but Jack shot him in the head", said Katie not looking at Cheng.

Cheng handed them their money but held Jack back as he was about to leave.

"I know who you are Jack Hansen", said Cheng after Katie had left.

"What?", asked Jack already readying the gun, which had eight bullets left.

"You are the kid from Europe who disappeared after your crime and has not been seen in 17 months, and now you are here", said Cheng.

"Is there something you want to talk about or can I go?", asked Jack.

"I just want to tell you that we can use someone like you, but a little advise… go by an alias or the cops might find you, just an advise.

"An alias?", asked Jack.

"Yeah, you know another name", said Cheng.

"Like what?", asked Jack eyeing Cheng.

"Well… I think you look like a Scott or Zack", said Cheng looking at Jack.

"And what about my face, there are some people who are good at recognizing people", said Jack.

"Hm… how about this, you do fifty jobs for Michaels and we pay someone to give a plastic surgery, nothing serious just a little change", said Cheng.

"Hmm… probably a good offe…", said Jack but was cut off.

"Are you coming Jack?", asked Katie from the door.

"I'm coming", said Jack.

"Well hurry up, school I tomorrow and I don't want to get late because of lack of sleep", said Katie.

"I just got here so I don't have to go to school", said Jack.

"Do you have a phone?", asked Cheng.

"Eh no", said Jack.

"Here, I brought one just in case of that, I have already put in my number along with Katie's and Joey's", said Cheng and handed Jack a cell phone.

"Thanks… are you planting me in a school too to keep track of me or something?", asked Jack.

"No, but I have one question… do you know how to drive?", asked Cheng.

"No", said Jack simply.

"I'll get someone to teach you tomorrow, we can't use people who can't drive", said Cheng "now get out of here, I have work to do".

Jack was pulled out of the door quickly by Katie.

"Is that guy right in his head?", asked Jack after twenty minutes of walking.

"He thinks business all the time, he mean that crime is just another kind of company… but sometimes I think he is weird", said Katie before waving for a cab.

"Where to?", asked a man with a Jamaican accent as they got in.

The right backseat had some half eaten pizza on it so the seat was pretty greasy so Katie sat as close up to Jack as possible.

* * *

Don't know why I made this, the idea just popped up while I was shooting cops in GTA 4.

No flames please.


End file.
